User talk:Draaek
Although I'm not so popular here to receive a massive amount of comments I kindly ask everyone to create their own separate sections, if its getting crowded/need to change theme, feel free to create a new! 03:59, January 20, 2014 (UTC)}} } (UTC)|welcome=Hello and welcome to the keyhole! If you have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to contact me on my talkpage :D}} Chainoffire 04:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC)|normal=Well I'm glad you took advantage of the tutorials! And you're welcome! ^.^ I look forward to talkin with you too! :D}} 15:51, January 22, 2014 (UTC)|roxas=I had no idea how to fix your signature, so I got a little help from one of the fellow admins and he fixed it for ya, so that's all set. As for the talk bubbles, you gave the page the wrong name. You called it User:Draaek/Template:Draaek which should be called Template:Draaek. I moved the page for you, which can be found here. Another thing about your template: you don't have to put spaces in between each line like that, so try deleting all of those empty space lines and see if it works better for you. Lemme know if you have any other issues :)}} 15:40, January 23, 2014 (UTC)|xemnas=Yeah, editing while sick/sleepy is like driving while drunk. Everything comes out messy and it's a pain in the butt for everyone involved. and some end up injured, but we don't talk about those edits. Anyways, between you and me, coding hates everyone, including me. By the way, do you use the visual editor or the source editor? That may be part of the problem. This actually isn't HTML coding, it's called wiki-markup, and it's a bit different than HTML. But I think it does derive from HTML, because it's pretty close. Something for me? O.o Interesting...}} 03:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC)|excited=Woah! I've never considered a dragon form before! I love it! It will go on my userpage in my present section. Thank you :D}} 19:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC)|xemnas=I don't think that the wiki clock goes by UTC time, I think it just goes by the time on your clock. As for the release date, a lot of websites will mark something as $999 and have 12/31 as a release date if there's no official one because that it the latest it can be. It's not official, and it's been done to other games that didn't have a release date. Thanks for pointing it out though :) Counterparts are just evil versions of yourselves. They're just fun little things, they really don't matter at all ;)}} RoxasXIIILK for every talk bubble at the end of your template. That can get annoying and troublesome really fast. As your TB library grows that bracket line is going to get longer and longer and longer and one day you'll find something wrong with the template and be forced to count all your TBs and then make sure your line is the right length. *inhales deeply* Trust me not what you want to do. *speaks from experience* So my friend Soxra actually showed me that if you add a }} after the end set of each one it will do the same thing but you won't have to put all of em at the end. So that last line of a talk bubbles would look something like: }} }} }| FinalRest across the table*}} LA & Lore... }} 00:59, July 1, 2014 (UTC)|origami=Hmmmm nope all seems A.OKAY, approved?. But yeah it needs shading... MOAR Videos for your listening thing Lore: It's called an ear LA LA: Hey shut up!! }} I keep...going to the river... 16:31, June 27, 2014 (UTC)|XionHappy= Hey Draaek, or should I say...Keaard... Before I go and come up with something totally crazy, what do you actually mean by 'design', and what is this design for? Nice to meet you! :D }} 17:33, July 5, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy= *Is still confused...* *Looks for escape route... I read your page, and I'm still a little confused. I'm getting a dragon vibe, but not in what type of design the dragon(s) would appear in... I'm not explaining myself very well, am I? *Is hopelessly lost }} 06:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC)|PyrrhaLonging= So...now I understand... Let's see... I envision... A beautiful dragon standing tall and proud, with rough, green, almost-fluorescent scales... The dragon's tail is of a normal length, with the claws (That type of thing...) being curved and sharp at the points... The hind and front legs are strong and muscled, presenting the dragon with an image of power, and yet beauty too... The eyes are also green, but a darker shade of green than the scales. Any fire that is breathed by the dragon, comes out in a mixture of green & orange... Hope that helps... If it's useless, do tell me, and I'll try again. :D}} 21:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC)|RoxasSad= This is strange... I love the whole idea of dragons, having read many books of the fantasy genre where they have featured, but I've never had to describe one before... As soon as I sent the message, I realised that I'd forgotten about the wings at least, among other things... No horns. For the wings, let's go for a lighter shade of green, as the wing membrane is usually thinner than the rest of the dragon... For the thicker parts of the wings, perhaps a slightly darker shade than the membrane, but not as dark as the body? The tail... It can have small scales, but nothing else. For markings, perhaps a small oval-shaped mark on the dragon's forehead area? xD (This is me attempting to be inventive, and not succeeding very well...) ...and here is mine in return: ... Speaking of which, I really need to construct my user page sometime this summer...}}